two guys and namine
by Elemental-Hero
Summary: this is a fanfic about Roxas and Namine and with a bit of humer and stuff


Roxas and Namine where at the cinema, about half way though the movie which was Jack Ass the Movie Roxas let out a yawn and stretched (pulling off the move) and slowly lowered his arm over Namine's shoulder, suddenly she pulls out a Swiss army knife

Namine: Remove the arm now!

Roxas removed his arm so fast the friction almost set Namine's shirt on fire. After attempting this five more times he finally gave up. At the end of the movie they started walking down the street and then along the beach so Roxas decided to take the opportunity to ask to ask Namine out on a real date.

Roxas: Hey Namine.

Namine: yeah.

Roxas: we should go real date some time.

Namine: I thought we just were on a real date.

Roxas: No a real date doesn't have knifes or a psycho Tidus following us everywhere we go.

Namine: Why does he follow us everywhere?

Roxas: I don't know he's probably desperate for human contact. Ever since Selphie dumped him for Wakka he's been going crazy.

Namine: Poor guy we should go over there.

Tidus: I can't believe they can't see me this camo suit actually works.

Roxas: Nah lets just keep going.

As they walked on Roxas kept trying to hold Namine's hand but she kept edging away then out of nowhere.

Roxas: FOR FUCK SAKE Tidus why the FUCK are you following us?

Tidus: I'm following you so don't try to brainwash my girl.

Namine: Your girl? I'm not your girl I don't see your name on me.

Tidus: On your back. I snuck into your room last night and wrote it on all your shirts.

Namine: YOU SICKO you should have asked first so I could have said no oh well this gives me a chance to go shopping.

Tidus: All you had to do was say so.

And then he ran off. Then Sora and Kairi walked in hand in hand.

Sora: Hey how was the movie?

Roxas: You tell me.

He said putting his arm around Namine Then Namine whipped out her Swiss army knife again and held it up to his arm

Namine: move it or lose it.

Kairi: You two make a cute couple.

Roxas: really, you hear that Namine.

Kairi: No I meant her and the knife

Roxas: Aww real nice Kairi

Sora: Yeah Namine was never that mean to me when we started dating and she never said anything about your knife. Anyway Roxas you jump Namine yet?

Roxas: What the hell are you talking about?

Sora: I mean have you ever shook her corn?

Roxas quickly grabbed Namine's knife and flicked out the blade.

Roxas: I'LL SHOW YOU CORN!

He started chasing Sora along the beach. Sora grabbed Kairi's hand they ran off.

Roxas: Smart ass motherfucker.

Namine: hey Roxas.

Roxas: yeah.

He turned around and then SMACK Namine had smacked him right in the jaw and he fell to the ground.

Namine: Sorry but never touch my knife.

He got up and then Tidus appeared again.

Tidus: I've come back for my girl.

Namine: Fore the last time I'm not your girl you possessive freak.

She moved mover over and placed her mouth near Roxas's ear.

Namine: Hey Roxas I know how to get the message though that thick skull of his.

Suddenly she grabbed Roxas and pulled him in, their lips collided and stuck like super glue as they finally pulled apart Tidus had a vary angry face.

Tidus: ROXAS I'LL GET YOU AND YOUR GAL WILL BE MINE.

And then he ran off faster than a cheetah on cocaine.

Roxas: Too bad that was a one time thing.

Namine: That's what you think.

Roxas: Wha…

But before he could finish she pulled him in again, they stuck together again only this time Roxas felt his mouth being filled with Namine's tongue. It slipped in and out, Roxas did the same as he same fell back pulling Namine down with him. His arms moved up her torso pulling her shirt up and over her head then moving back and undoing her bra, by this time Namine had ripped off his shirt his jacket and shirt, Roxas removed her skirt and was now sliding her thong down her thighs. Namine had undone the button and zipper on his pants and just slid his boxers down exposing his member to the chilly night air. Then they pressed their crouches together, Namine let out a faint moan but their mouths never separated. After awhile they finally separated from each other gasping for air.

Namine: I didn't know you would be so good at that.

Roxas: Neither did I.

The next day Roxas and Namine were inseparable and none of their friends knew why

Kairi: Hey Namine where just pretending to threaten Roxas with the knife?

But before she could get an answer Tidus appeared out of no where

Tidus: She wasn't pretending.

Kairi: What are you talking about Tidus?

Tidus: Let's just say when you and Sora left things got interesting wink-wink nudge-nudge catch my drift.

Riku, who had also just came out of no where was the first to catch on.

Riku: You mean they slept together.

Kairi: Good for you two but it took you long enough.

Sora: So when's the wedding?

Riku: Yeah and what flavour cake?

Sora: Will there be cookies?

Tidus: ENOUGH! can we focus on me please? Roxas I challenge you to a cake eating contest, winner gets Namine.

Namine: No I'll go out with you I love Roxas you psycho.

Roxas grabbed Namine's hand and said calmly.

Roxas: Chill. You're on Tidus.

Namine: Roxas what if you if you lose? Have you seen his room? GROSS.

Roxas: Don't worry I'll win because I'm great.

Later that day when the contest was about to start Roxas and Namine were at it again just in case the worst should happen. Finally they went down the stairs Roxas's place to the kitchen.

Riku: I shotgun myself as commentator. And in the blue corner you're local psycho TIDUS! And in the red corner the guy Namine hopes wins this thing ROXAS!

The crowd (Sora, Kairi and Namine) went wild with yells and screams. Riku grabbed a spoon and started using it as a microphone.

Riku: Alright contestants face you're opponent now I want a nice clean pig out. The first one to get through their chocolate flavoured wedding cake wins not only Namine's heart but the privilege to make fun of the loser. READY, SET GOOOOOOOO!

Roxas and Tidus dived into their cakes and Riku started yelling commentator things.

Riku: And it looks like Tidus is in the lead by a quarter of a cake.

Namine: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Riku: But Roxas is catching up it's down to the last quarter but what's this? It looks like Tidus is chocking on the little plastic people that were on top of the cake AAAAANNNNNNDDDDDD ROXAS WINS! IT'S ALL OVER FOLKS ROXAS WINS!

Namine: YESSSSSSS thank god she ran up and hugged Roxas so tight he almost though the whole cake back up. Every one ran up to Roxas ignoring Tidus who was still chocking but no cared.


End file.
